The Penny Chronicles
by mizuthecat
Summary: girl. is a vampire. gets hooked up with shadow. hooks up and helps with tokyo mew mew. is super awesome vampire princess. suck at summaries but this story is very interesting. don't own sonic characters or mew mew characters. only own OC's. will also use songs that I don't own. If you don't like, don't comment. if you find an error then please say so, i might try to fix it if so.
1. Chapter 1

There is a little girl appearing to be five years of age (Real age will be revealed later). She is sitting in a park. She is alone. She has blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that shimmer with pride. She is wearing a black jacket and black pants. It was a chilly spring morning and she was wondering if she could ever go home to her real parents. She made her father mad over a prank she played to try and loosen him up from the stress of his job but it backfired and so she had to live with some family friends far away from home. to make then seen a little better she was on the out-skirts of Tokyo, Japan in a small neighborhood. She was waiting to recieve a phone call on her little go phone saying that either her temporary parents needed her home or that her father was calming down.

She made sure to send letters to her older sisters and brothers. She had rare phone calls from her mom and even rarer meeting from her and her siblings. Her siblings were famous so she always saw them on t.v. when they were either on talk shows or guest staring or even on live concerts through the television. She yearned to be on stage an to join them with their singing and dancing and even playing their instruments but she wuld have to wait for her father to reclaim her if he ever did.

She laid down and looked at the clouds. They were white a small so they couldn't do any harm. She started to find shapes of things in them. There were bunnies, butterflies and even a dragon. She loved seeing hedgehogs, though. They made her smile since they were like pocket sized porcupines but nicer. She sighed. She then heard something lay down next to her and purr. it was her pet white tiger, Raja (Raja means "Prince"). She felt at ease with the protector pet her mother gave her when she was born. She began to stroke her life long friend as he purred even louder.

She heard a loud boom come from near by. She sat up as every body was running away from the park. She was looking for the source of the noise until she saw a giant machine with a logo she had seen before too many times on television and when she was back home. It was her evil cousin, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Eggman. She got up and grew upset. He had found her. She held a lot of power and she had to protect it. She pulled out her red gem, a red chaos emerald that she found one day. She held it close as she knew this was what he wanted.

"Ho ho ho! What's this here? My sweet little cousin, Penny. How have you been?" Eggman asked.

"Better than usual. Living peacefully and happily here. How about yourself, cousin?" she said with a bit of cockiness.

"We both know what I want from you, you little brat, now hand over the chaos emerald and no-one gets hurt," he tried to threaten her.

"You don't scare me and never will! You could never win any battle you started and you won't win this one," she said with Raja standing in front of her and emitting a menacing growl.

"Oh well. Looks like I'll have to use this then," he said patting the massive robot he was riding on.

"What even is that?" Penny asked reffering to the thing he was in.

"This is called the Egg Breaker. With this I shall rule Tokyo, the shopping empire of the world, one step closer to ruling the world!" and with that he started to attack.

She then began to think of a plan but the smartest thing she could think of is to run off to a bigger area to begin an attack on him. She jumped on Raja's back and waved the chaos emerald in the air, shouting "If you want this come and get it, loser," and with that she and Raja were off. Once they got to a big clearing she made Raja stop and she jumped off of his back. She knew she was in for a fight since it had been many years since they had faced off so she didn't know if he still fought like he did back then.

"So, what's your big plan this time? Oh wait, I don't care," she said with a smirk.

"Don't be so cocky, little girl! With my genius plan you will be begging to join me," Eggman then began an evil laugh.

"Yeah, I don't have time for this. I am waiting for a call from my siblings so if we could hurry this up before I miss something truly important," she said tapping her foot impatiently.

Eggman then sent rockets towards her which she jumped out of the way of with ease.

"Is that all you've got?" Penny smiled. She was thinking this was going to be an easy win until one of his robots snuck up behind her and grabbed her up. Raja tried to jump up to destroy the robot but it pulled Penny too high into the air. She wasn't scared but she did probably the smartest thing she could do. She lifted her head and screamed as loud as she could. She screamed like bloody murder for she knew someone must have heard her somewhere, at least she hoped.

"It's no use! Give me the emerald and I might let you go," Eggman said.

"Never! I'd rather die than give you this," she shouted.

The next thing she knew she saw one of the arms on the Egg Breaker fall off. She was shocked over the fact that she only saw a ray of gold light speed by. She saw the light again but it was right at her. The light attacked the robot that held her. She fell down and as she was falling while fear filled her someone caught her. Her eyes were tightly closed but when she opened them she saw the one who caught her which was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

She saw Shadow on the news a few times. First as Sonic, then as another villain, then finally they showed him as a hero who kept The Ark from destroying the Earth. Then they all went on another adventure where he started evil and then turned good again. She personally liked him. She found him pretty cool but never thought that she would have the chance to meet him.

Ruby colored eyes looked at her and the ebony hedgehog put her down. He then turned his attention to the Egg Breaker and spin dashed again to take out the robot completely. He smirked at the mess he made of Eggman's robot. He knew that robot could never take him on but he didn't know the surprise Eggman had for a one time use that could seriously harm the ultimate life form.

"Hmph, I never thought you would stoop so low as to harm a little girl, Doctor," Shadow said.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You best back down now Shadow before you get hurt," Eggman warned.

"You can't hurt me, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform," Shadow smirked at his comment.

He was then thrown off when he was stuck in some sort of blue tinted tractor beam that he couldn't move out of. Next thing he and Penny knew they saw a red beam of light that hit Shadow. He screamed in pain, which scared Penny. Then the beam stopped and the blue tinted tractor beam dropped him onto the ground. He looked beat up. She ran over to a knocked out Shadow as Eggman flew off laughing at the deed he did.

"Raja, come here! We have to get him home and fast," she took the hedgehog and put him on Raja's back. She jumped on Raja's back and made sure Shadow didn't fall off as the white tiger sped off to the small white two story house in a clean neighborhood. She then got off of Raja and they both got Shadow into the house and laid him down onto the couch in the small house.

"Oh man! I hope he turns out ok," she said to Raja, with the white tiger giving a low growl in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**just to clarify this now,** _this type of font means that the character is thinking._

**a bold font will only be used at the beginning and/ or the end which means I make a comment. **

**didn't feel like commenting last chapter.**

**if you are reading that means you like this and i thank you for reading :)**

Shadow woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to sit up but his back ached too. He tried to look around to see where he was. He was in a small living room. There was a flat screen t.v. in the living room hanging on the wall. There were windows on either sides of the t.v. and to the right was an opening that lead to a kitchen which had a rich aroma coming from their. From the left there was the front door and behind the cream colored couch there was a staircase that lead to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Penny walked in to the living room and saw that Shadow was awake. She smiled at the fact that he was getting better since he was awake.

"Are you feeling ok? Do you want me to get you something," she said in a gentle voice. The hedgehog looked at her and smiled at what he saw. She was wearing a pink apron over a small white dress. Her blonde hair was tied up with a small pink ribbon at the base of her neck. She smiled as if everything was going to be great.

"Where am I," the hedgehog asked.

"You're here at my home. Well, it isn't really my home. It's my parents friends home but I have to live here for a while so I consider this my home. Now, do you want anything to eat? I made lunch and my temporary parents while be home soon," she said with a sweet smile.

"Well, what did you make," Shadow asked with a gentle voice (Surprisingly!).

"Let's she," she looked up and began to list the things she made.

"I made pizza, hotdogs, hamburgers, seaweed salad (seaweed with seasoning or something), taco salad and some wonton stars. I think I made a few other things too. It all should taste good. Everyone says I'm a natural cook," she says still looking at the roof.

"Well is there any way I can get up and see what you made," he asked.

"You want to see? I can bring you a plate no problem!" she said defensively.

"I just want to see is all,"

"Ok, Raja can help for sure!" she said with a smile.

She got Raja and they both got Shadow to the kitchen where he was shocked to see there was so much food on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The island was covered with all the food she said she made and more. It had a wonderful aroma that would make your mouth water and your eyes pop out. She smiled as she saw Shadow's jaw drop.

"You made all of this? It all smells so good," Shadow said, still dazed.

"Yep! And I put the bandages on you. That lazer-thing Eggman made sure was a shocker but I bet he wasn't smart enough to make another since it seemed that thing had a beam that shoots only once," she said.

Shadow then looked down at himself and finally noticed he was wrapped up in bandages. He gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, for everything you and your pet have done," Shadow said.

"Oh don't worry about it! It's no problem at all! And if you need a place to say I'm pretty sure you will be definitely welcomed to stay here in one of the guest rooms. They're pretty big with a big window that has one of those window seats that is both a storage thing and a bench thing. What do you say, will you stay? Please?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, if you really want me to," he answered feeling a bit awkward.

Penny's smile was so big. She never got to socialize with anyone who could even be her friend. During the next 10 minutes she and Raja helped Shadow make a plate of food filled with as much as it could carry and a cup filled with home-made sweet tea. She and Raja then helped Shadow get re-situated in the living room. She was way too excited to be able to socialize what-so-ever.

**so what do you think?**

**i ask for R&R's if you feel like it!**

**the next chapter may not be very exciting but i'm trying.**

**if you care nough to know i have a profile on devian art.**

**my profile name their is Mizuthecat0324.**

**someone already took mizuthecat...sadly...**

**oh, well. the world is still going 'round. :)**

**and thanks for reading this far :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how old are you?" shadow asked Penny. "Oh, I'm five," Penny lied. (**her real age will be revealed later**) "Hm," Shadow could tell she was lying. Raja then looked at the microwave in the kitchen and saw the time, which read 3:30 p.m.. Raja roared loud to alert Penny. She grabbed the remote and turned the t.v. on to the concert her siblings were holding. They were in New York. One by one they walked onto the stage, from oldest to youngest.

Her eldest brother, Sam, walked onto the stage. Sam had black hair that went to bottom of his shoulder blades. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt that had the family name on it, which was Ramirez, the name being on black. He also had blue jeans with white skater shoes on with gold laces. He smiled and waved at the crowd.

Then there were both Ally and Cooper. Ally had orange hair that went to her shoulders. She also wore a white shirt but hers had orange lettering. She wore light blue jeans and a pink belt. She had on pink shoes with a pink headband to match. Cooper was brown-skinned. He was adopted into the family but was still her big brother no matter what anyone said. He wore a white shirt with dark blue lettering. He had dark blue jeans on with patches on random places. He had black shoes on with black laces on.

Then there where the twins, Kelly and Nelly. They both had golden blonde hair except Kelly had pink highlights and Nelly had purple highlights. They both had that white shirt on except their letterings matched their highlights. They both wore a belt that were rainbow colored. They had on skater shoes that had laces also matching their hair. They wore bangles that shimmered when the light hit them, their bangles being gold. They both seemed way to happy.

Another was Alex. He has messy brown hair with maple eyes. He wore the white shirt with brown letter. His blue jeans were dark and patch free. His shoes were white with brown laces. The laces curled. She smiled as her brother looked nervous as he usually did on stage.

Then there was the one that matched her, but they were male. His name was Chris. He had the same colored hair and eyes as her. They nearly looked exactly the same but the boy looked his gender. His white shirt had green lettering, which was the opposite of red, Penny's favorite color. His skater shoes were white with green laces. Penny looked at her own shoes and saw black with red laces.

She looked back at the t.v. and saw her siblings each grab either a microphone or a headset. Her eldest brother then took a microphone. "Hello everyone! Thankyou for showing up to another concert. My siblings would like to show our appreciation to everyone who helped us get this far, including our baby sister, Penny. We know you watch our concerts and we have to let you know that we miss you and want you home as soon as things get better. And we thank you for writing our songs. We wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you at all. We love you sis," and with that they began to perform.

Penny smiled with pride as she missed her sibling. Shadow looked at Penny. "Those are your family, aren't they?" Penny nodded her head. "You miss them, don't you," she nodded her head again. Shadow didn't know what to do so he took his arm and wrapped it around her. "Its hard, isn't it?" she nodded her head. "Don't worry, I know how you feel," he said to comfort her. "No. You went through something a lot worse. I don't think I've experienced anything like that," she just kept watching the concert. "Well, it still must be pretty tough for you. I mean, a girl so young must be going through a hard time with this," he tried to comfort her. "You're dad doesn't even want to see you. You seem very sweet, so I don't know what would make him kick you out," Penny's expression turned from a peppy one to a sad one. "I played a prank on my dad to get him relaxed but instead he got even madder and threw a tantrum. My mom grew so scared for me that she sent me here and now I have to wait until my daddy calms down and realizes he overreacted," she tried not to cry but was failing as a few tears fell. :I'm so sorry. I didn't know," "Don't worry about it! It will be better in the end, I know it," she looked at Shadow with a smile. "I hope so, for your sake," and then a random question popped into his head. "Do you have any friends?" "No. I usually keep to myself, mainly because I get bullied. Everyone calls me a runt." _She seems so sad. She needs a friend, _Shadow thought to himself. Then, a brilliant idea popped into his head. "I'll be your friend, if you want me to," he offered. "You sure? You really want to be my friend?" she looked at him completely surprised. "Of course. Why wouldn't anyone want to be your friend?" Shadow asked with a smile. "Oh, yay! I can't believe I now have a friend!" She was so excited that she hugged Shadow without thinking. Shadow decided to be nice and hug her back. _This may not be so bad, maybe,_ he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before any one complains saying "Oh, that's not how Shadow acts at all," this is my story so he will act like this... he still has some attitude but he decided to turn over a new leaf after the Sonic X thing (Really hated how they made it in america, and I hated Chris) but I had no say in the crud-like show, so, whatever... enjoy my little story filled with my imagination :) and sorry for the wait, family things happened... its called thanksgiving... and my edumacations...**

Two grown adults opened the front door tho the small house Penny and Shadow were located at. They both were dark skinned and each were wearing a business outfit. They walked in and notice their temporary daughter was sitting with an over grown ... hedgehog? They didn't really think it mattered so they went with their usual routine. "So Penny, how was your day?" the female asked. "Pretty good. Didn't go to school today but I did something better than that nancy crud they were going to make me do anyways. Oh, this is Shadow by the way," and she gestured to the ebony hedgy next to her (** yes, I just used the term "Hedgy", deal with it** ). "Well, nice to meet you Shadow. And we will talk about you missing school later. Now, what's this I smell in the house?" the female said. "I made a lot of food, again. Just made it not too long ago so go ahead and grab. And I did something major that is better worth my time than dealing with kids my age who don't even know what 2+2 is. And on top of that I have about a college education so why do I have to put up with this? Isn't there some sort of test I can take to prove that I don't need to go to school?" Penny said.

"There is. We have to find a way to get you scheduled in but it would take a lot of time. And the test is very expensive. We don't have the money off of what we make so I don't know as of right now anything," the male said. "My siblings would help me if I called them. I can do that later since they are busy right now," Penny said. "So, how are you feeling now, Shadow? Are you hurting?" Penny questioned with concern. "No, I think I'm feeling a bit better than earlier actually," Shadow said to keep her from growing concerned. He actually felt a sharp pain in his right foot for some reason. Then next thing he knew Penny took off his shoe with a blink of an eye. "What are you doing?" Shadow questioned her. "You foot is hurting, isn't it? And don't lie to me." _Ugh, she acts as if she's my mother... strange child, _Shadow thought to himself.

"How did you even know?" Shadow asked with confusion. "Because I'm not stupid. What do you think I am a baby? I can do a lot more than those thumb-suckers I have to deal with. And the best part is they try to best me," Penny said. "Well, um, thanks, I guess," Shadow was a little confused on the situation. "And what happened to The Doctor anyways?" Shadow asked. "I chased him off. He's afraid of me when I'm mad and boy do I get mad when I see someone hurt," then Raja ducked behind the couch and whimpered. "Oh be quiet you big nancy! It wasn't that bad," then Raja came from behind the couch and was growling at her. "I didn't scream at him. I just looked at him and quietly asked him to play nice," Raja growls.

"I didn't destroy his robot, i just tapped it and it destroyed itself," and this time Raja was really hyped up. "I am not lying. I was an angel and he didn't want to play nice so karma bit him in the rear. I didn't hurt him. I wouldn't even hurt a fly," she said with a sweet voice, acting all innocent. Raja rolls his eyes in frustration. "What? You can't argue with adorableness." And with that Penny got up and ran upstairs and came back down with and ice pack. She then walked into the kitchen and filled it with, well, ice. "Why did you grab an ice pack?" Shadow asked questionably. "Wait in three, two, one." And then the next thing Shadow knew he felt a sharp pain in his right thigh but hid the fact that he was in pain. _How does she even tell these things? This is getting a little too weird... And I should really be looking for the chaos emeralds..._ "I can help you look for them. I already know where one is right now." "How can you... Never mind." "I am a mind reader. I also have physcokensis like your sister. And before you even try I won't let you retrieve it for another half hour for the fact of that's how long it will take you to completely heal." And she gave him an innocent smile. "O...k... then what am I supposed to do until then?" "I don't know, you won't be able to walk for another 15 minutes." Penny then was looking at the roof as if to inspect it. "Wanna go to the park?" She asks mindlessly. "Sure, but their's one problem." "What's that?" Penny then looks at Shadow. "How are we going to get their without anyone seeing me, let alone is there a private park where no one can see me?" "Just leave it to me." Penny gives a big smile to Shadow while Shadow gives a face-palm.

**Sorry this took so long! I've been very busy with random things popping up and just found time to post chapter 4... I hope you like my story! You can R&R but just don't tell me to change my character or change Shadow back to himself for the fact that I don't want to. And Don't bother posting bad comments if you've read this far... don't even bother posting a bad comment at all... well, that's all I have to say. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

They appear in the middle of a park. It seems abandoned. "Where are we?" Shadow asks Penny, looking at the small child. "We are at a park that no one has been to in many years. It's pretty, isn't it?" She looks at him with shinning blue eyes. "I guess." He just shrugs and looks around. "So, where are the other emeralds? The sooner we get them the better." "Well Sonic has 4 of the emeralds, Eggman with 2 and we have 1. I suspect a visit from Sonic will be coming our way here soon anyways." Penny just looks at the clouds, relaxed. "Well then, how long do you think it will take for him to get here?" Shadow asked, assuming she knew the blue faker. "Give it a couple of minutes. They should realize that a chaos emerald is moving around in Tokyo." Penny then looked at Shadow. "Did you really get to be friends with her?" Penny asked Shadow. "Who her?" Shadow asked confused. "_Her _her." Penny was pointing to the sky. Shadow then got the hint. "Yes. She was a sweet girl and my only friend at the time." Shadow looked like he might cry. "Ok. I was just wondering. I remember my mother telling me stories about The Arc. I t sounds like a cool place."

She then heard a gust of wind blow by along with a blue blur. "Leave Sonic! I can see you, idiot!" Penny shouted loud. Penny and Shadow then saw a blue hedgehog screech to a halt. "Aw! Had to suck the fun out of this, didn't you?" Sonic then ran over to Penny and scooped her up into a hug. "Of course I did! How long have you known me?" She gave Sonic a hug and looked into his emerald green eyes. "So, what are you here for, slow poke?" She teased the blue hedgehog. "Slow poke?! I'm the fastest thing alive! What are you talking about, calling me slow poke?" She giggled at his usual response. "Oh calm down you big baby. And like I asked, what do you want?" "There are several chaos emeralds in the area. I think they're with Eggman but I'm not too sure." He looked at her. "Two of them are. I know where the 3rd one is." She looked at him with a sky smile. "And where would that be?" He slyly smiled back. "I have it back home. But I'm not giving it to you." "WHAT?!" That shocked Sonic. "Why not?" The hedgehog whined immaturely. "Because I don't wanna. Shadow could probably take better care of an emerald than you." She smirked at him. "So, where are the others?" She asked, finally stopped clinging onto him and slipped down onto the ground. "On their way in the X Tornado. He found a way to fix that plane but it's still slow compared to me." Penny rolled her eyes at that remark.

She grew bored by the hedgehog and decided to walk to Shadow and just smiled at him. For some reason he couldn't think of he just picked her up and held her like a teddy bear. "I'm growing bored here. How about we all head home." She said, sounding tired. "Are you able to walk?" Shadow asked. "I don't feel like walking. Too tired." She leaned her head into his chest fur, which relaxed the ebony hedgehog. "I guess you want me to carry you?" He asked cockily. "Please? I helped you out today!" She whined. "Fine. But just this once." He said, pretending to not care. She snuggled herself closer. "Thank you Shadow." She said super sweetly. "Hmph."

They then got back at her place to find that the others were already there waiting in the small living room. There were hardly any room for anyone in that building. There were four seats left in the room and Sonic climbed into one of them so Shadow laid Penny down in the other and chose to stand next to the chair. Penny the began to climb out of the big chair but Shadow stopped her. "Stay." He said in a sort of gentle tone. "You sure? I have no problem moving. I'm getting too tired to even be awake." She then gave a small yawn. "Sounds like you might be too tired to even go to your room." He said playfully. "I don't wanna go that far." She whined again. "I don't even want to be in my room." "Well then just lay there." "But the chair is too big and I want something soft." She was enjoying how annoyed Shadow could get at this. Then the next thing she knew she was lifted and she felt something soft. She then opened her eyes and saw that she was against Shadow's chest fur as he sat under her in the big chair. "This better?" Shadow asked, annoyed. "Yep!" And she snuggled herself closer to Shadow as she heard Sonic bust out laughing at Shadow.

**he's gonna die... yep! he's gonna die... Shadow's gonna kill sonic and it's funny... because sonic is annoying to me, kinda, and yep... that's probably what's gonna happen WAIT A SECOND! I WRITE THIS STORY SO I CAN MAKE HIM DIE LOL! YOLO AND THANKS FOR READING UP TO THIS POINT... more may be posted soon if i get the time...**


	6. Chapter 6

"GAAH! SHADOW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonic was running around the house with Shadow chasing him. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Shadow was mad over the fact that Sonic laughed. "I WAS ONLY JOKING!" Shadow pinned him against the wall and pulled a fist back. "Shadow, don't hurt him." The black hedgehog turned around to see a saddened little girl. "He isn't worth your strength anyways." Shadow then put Sonic down and walked over to the little girl. She now had a wide smile on her face. He scooped her up into his arms and sat back down with the little girl closing her eyes. "So Penny, how were you able to tame Shadow?" And the next thing Sonic knew a remote hit him in the head and he heard Shadow laughing with the others. "Quit being so mean! Atleast I never made fun of you last year." Penny hinted to the fact that Amy would chase Sonic around like no tomorrow but finally she took some advice from Rouge the Bat and she calmed down, which made Sonic grow closer to her. "Don't... talk... about... it..." He growled in warning.

Penny and Sonic had a history together that will be explained later but to go ahead and say this Penny never meet any of the others. "So, Sonic, you seem to know her quit well. Aren't you going to introduce her to us?" Amy asked. "Oh! This is Penny, an old friend of mine," He introduced nervously. Penny smiled at everyone and then snuggled herself deeper into Shadow's chest fur. She then dazed out. "Is she even awake now?" Tails asked. "I'm awake," She mumbles into Shadow's chest fur. "Well then get up, lazy." Sonic teases. "No. Too tired." "Aw, come on!" Sonic whines. "Penny, do I need to take you to your room?" Shadow asks. "No, I'm fine. You're so soft," and she snuggles deeper into his fur.

She then climbs down and goes to the kitchen. They then hear something fall and hit the ground. "What are you doing?" Sonic asks. "I'm trying to get something, smart one!" She shouts. Shadow then gets up and goes into the kitchen to see a few pots and pans on the ground. She was digging through one of the cabinets and was pulling out pots and pans until she pulled out a big stack of cups. She grabbed the ladder and moved it towards the fridge. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked. "I'm gonna get tea." She said. "Would you like some help?" Shadow asked while she was pulling out a gallon of sweet tea. "I got it I got it!" She said excitedly.

She pulled the tea out and climbed down the ladder with the tea in hand. She then set the tea on the bottom step of the ladder and walked over to the special button on the island that would reveal the special ledge. She then grabbed the tea and got on the ledge and put the tea on the counter. She then climbed down and walked into the living room and asked meekly, "Is anyone hungry?"

**GAAAAAAAAAH! It's so short and I don't like it but I thought this would be the perfect place to end this chapter... completely bored now but oh well atleast I completed this chapter which no one said they wanted and the lack of support is annoying but I'm slowly getting more and more reviews very day and for those who read this story I thank you and owe you my warm thanks for this... I really need some sleep too hahaha oh well but the next chapter should be up maybe within this week... or later... depends on my schedule... :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken a while to post this chapter! i hope everyone had a safe christmas and new years hahaha! ive gotten school projects and assignments like crazy so i have been trying to get to relax too! hope my story has been doing well to everyone's standards so far...**

After they all ate a huge dinner they then began to work on a plan to get the chaos emeralds from Eggman. First they had to find out where both emeralds were at. "I think they are here and here," Tails showed to Penny, pointing at two different places. "Last I checked he moved them to here and here," Penny pointed to two different locations. "When was the last time you checked?" Tails asked. "This morning. When was the last time you checked?" Penny asked Tails. "Yesterday. We were too busy trying to find you for me to check this morning." "Well, there you have it. Now the places the emeralds are held in are high security building. But since we know about Eggman's bad losing streak we don't have to worry. But if something goes wrong we have me as a back-up," and she smiled at that. "Ya, you're right about that but I think we should save the best for the very last," and Tails winked at her. Shadow immediately grew confused on the situation. Wasn't Penny just a little girl And when did she become so tough that she should be last resort? And why was Tails treating her like she could kill him at any given second?

Penny decided to go outside after 3 hours of planning the attack with Tails and the others. She looked up and saw the stars were shinning. _Great. I don't have long to be up since my bed time should be here any second. I'll just enjoy the time I have on the roof. _Penny then heard someone walk up behind her, like they were stomping. She turned her head around to see Shadow standing right behind her which made her jump a little bit out of shock. Shadow just looks at her like 'How did you even know I was coming?' She then just smiles at him and turns back around. "How did you even know I was behind you?" Shadow asks her. "I could hear you walking up. I sounded like you were stomping though." "I was walking as quietly as I could. You shouldn't of even been able to tell I was coming." Shadow then chuckles. "It seems like you have the hearing of a cat." "Maybe because I am a cat," she whispers low enough to where Shadow can barely hear her. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?" "Well I wanted to lay on the roof for a while but I'm too tired to even think about moving," And she yawns. Shadow then sighs and picks her up to carry her to her room. She's already asleep by the time he reaches her door. He then lays her down in her bed and covers her up.

The Next Day

Penny wakes up in her bed and looks around confused. _Wasn't I down stairs last night? And how did I get up here again? Oh yeah! Shadow carried me. I gotta thank him later. I need a shower and new clothes on too. _She slips out of her bed and gathers the items needed before getting in the shower. She grabbed an outfit and grabbed her towel and washrag. She then checked went into her private bathroom that was connected to only her room. After 15 minutes she comes out dressed but wet from her shower. She then walked downstairs, still tired from last night. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw everyone was sitting down and chatting away while they ate breakfast. _Hm, so someone already cooked today? I don't have to cook for a while I guess. I can already tell this is Amy's doing. _Shadow then says "Good morning, sleeping beauty." "Good morning." Shadow then motions her to come over there which she does willingly. He then scoops her up and sits her down next to him. She notices Shadow is the only one without breakfast. he then gets up and heads into the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with a small plate full of food and hands it to her. "Here. You seem tired. Did you not sleep well?" Shadow asked her. _Wait, huh!? Shadow's concerned over me? What happened to his ultimate lifeform attitude? Did he hit his head at one point? _She looked at him, shocked. "Thank you but you didn't have to," She whispers, meekly. "Well, I just felt like being nice to you." He then sets the plate on the small table right in front of the table and goes into the kitchen once again and this time returns with silverware and a glass of milk. He then sets it down next to the plate on the table and sits down next to her. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything when I ask this but why are you trying to be nice to me?" Penny was really shocked at Shadow's behavior towards her. "That's something we'll talk about later," and he just smiles at her.

After everyone ate their breakfast they went outside and decided to go to the park. There was no one at the park today anyways so they decided to have the day to relax and tomorrow they would begin to work on the plan. Penny sat decided to sit under a tree and begin to read a book on mystical creatures like dragons. Shadow was busy trying to keep calm while Sonic was trying to see how fast he could annoy Shadow. Knuckles was talking to Tails and Amy about what to expect tomorrow, which Amy get's upset at knuckles and tells him to relax and so she then goes to talk to Cream and Cheese. Shadow finally snaps and begins to chase Sonic, threatening to kill him. Sonic then begins to run around the tree Penny's is sitting at and she grows so annoyed with him that she then sticks her book out far enough to trip him. Shadow then stops and begins to laugh at Sonic's misfortune. Penny then continues to read her book. Sonic get up and walks over to Knuckles and Tails. Shadow then stops laughing and looks at Penny. He then grows interested in the books she's reading and decides to sit down next to her.

Penny just turns her head towards Shadow to see him trying to read with her. She giggles and goes back to reading. Shadow then grows engulfed into the book. They immediately read at the same speed to where she flips the page when they both finish which is at the exact same time. The others watch Shadow and Penny read the book and are amazed at how in sync they are. Shadow then snuggles himself closer to Penny, in return she leans on him. They then both notice the others are watching them read. They look at each other wondering why they were being watched. sonic then walks over and says, "So Shadow, how long?" "How long what," Shadow responds. "How long have you two been dating?" Shadow immediately snaps and tackles Sonic. He was just about to punch him when all of a sudden he feels a small hand on his arm trying to stop him. He turns to see Penny just looking at him. "Are you really going to waste your time on him?" Shadow then realizes Penny's right and gets off the blue hedgehog. He then walks away to keep from getting mad. Penny then catches up to Shadow and walks with him. He then just puts an arm around her and smiles, saying "The reason I'm kind to you is because you remind me of someone I really cared for. Is there anything wrong with that?" "Not at all. Besides, It's nice to have someone actually care for me," and she just wraps her arm around Shadow. They then sit down at another tree still close to everyone else but far away for the others to realize that they want to be alone.

_**Omg! im so sorry that i havent posted in a while but here is my new chapter lol! ive been so busy with relatives coming into town and the fact that i had to study for several tests that it's been so confusing just to find time to breathe lol! but i should have a bit more free time this weekend which means for you guys MORE CHAPTERS! yeah, ive been checking my stats and im so surprised at how many views ive gotten overall! thankyou for reading my dear sega/sonic team fans and if you maybe are interested im working on another story based on a book series by Donita k Paul (if you liked dragonspell, the book, please read my story) and thanks again for reading! comments are welcomed strongly!**_


End file.
